Plus Vocaloid
by organization MA
Summary: this is my first cross-over. it combines anima and vocaloids. please tell me what you think of it!
1. Dark Woods Circus

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloid song, **_**Dark woods circus**_** and its lyrics or +Anima.**

**Claimer: I own the story.**

**+Vocaloid**

**Cast:**

**Meikio: Rose (lonely girl)**

**Kaito: Senri (gray beast)**

**Miku: Nana (goat girl)**

**Len: Cooro (male side of the clown)**

**Rin: Husky (female side of clown)**

**Gakupo: Fly (chairman)**

* * *

**Dark Woods Circus**

A lonely girl wandered the streets. As she walked past people they gasped, "Ohh, the deformity!"

The girl looked around, hopelessly, and caught the eye of a boy with silver hair, leaning against another boy with brown, almost black, hair. They both wore clown suits with make-up. The girl walked up to them and the silver-headed boy handed her a flyer. It read, "Welcome To Machigerita Circus".

Then the clowns turned-tail and ran, eagerly beckoning her. The girl pondered this and followed the clowns that were strangely running side-by-side.

She followed them deep in the forest, far, far in the back. There was a circus. A man stood over the tent, with big eyes, and was ten meters tall with blond hair and blue eyes. He welcomed her in and said, "welcome to the circus! May you find that our casts are jolly!" he shifted to a low voice, "even though our forms are rather strange," he again shifted tones and yelled, "but it's so fun! The Dark Woods Circus welcomes you!" he ushered her in and showed her a seat.

The chairman yelled, "The one with two heads!" the clowns she'd seen in the street entered stage and started to act. Except the clowns was a clown with two heads! Next, the man yelled, "The deformed diva!" a girl stepped out of hiding and she danced around. Only when her front faced the audience, were you able to see her legs, which looked like goat's legs. She pranced around awhile and left the stage. "The gray beast that loves to eat things cold!" a curtain shifted and she saw a man with gray hair and clothes, bound by ropes, eating flesh right of a severed arm.

She ran out the performing area and found herself looking upon the two that already have performed. They were caged and the girl cried to the clown, "Does anybody wish I was alive? So undesirable I am in this body?" she looked up to the clown and whispered, "Why do you look at me like that? This face that is rotting…" she put her head in her hands and wept, "It's painful, it's painful and it can't be helped."

The brown-headed clown grabbed her shoulder and whispered back, "She said it," he looked up, "but still, we continue this circus-"

The other head picked up and exclaimed, "Forever!" they stood and left the cage that lead to the stage. The goat girl stayed in her cage and wept as the lonely girl left for the stage to see what they were going to do.

"But still, we continue the circus. It is so fun, the circus is so fun!" they waltzed around the stage singing, "The rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes!"

The goat girl's voice could be herd from the other room, "I want to die!"

"Want to die!" the silver-headed clown yelled back.

"Get me out of here, please!" the girl's voice cried with sadness, "It is impossible for anyone to say and feel-" she was stopped by something hidden.

The chairman stepped over to the girl and smiled as he closed the tent. He smiled and said, "The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure. To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns, everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street." He motioned toward the girl, "This child has to cower alone. I guess the shadows reach long, but the friends that talk have their waist aligned. You are later and before and by yourself."

The chairman motioned to the clown that ran over with an apple. The clown then gave it to the girl. The girl strained her head to look at the chairman, that nodded, and took a bite out of the apple. She blacked out.

::~~::~~::~~::

She awoke in the street that she left long ago. She looked at the papers she held and ran to a person. The person looked down and she gave him a flyer. "Drop by to the Dark Woods, its fun."

* * *

**This Vocaloid was stuck in my head for so long; I've been singing this in my spare time. **

**Just so you guys don't have to search on the internet, a Vocaloid is a program people can use to synthesize singing by typing in lyrics and a melody.**

**I figured that the main characters of +Anima were enough to fill in most of the spaces in this particular Vocaloid. The only one missing is Teto, or at leastt i think that is her name, the chairman's assistant; tell me if you like Marca as the assisstent and I will change it if you want. Now, who wants to go to the circus with me?**


	2. The World Is Mine Kaito version

**Disclaimer: I don't own +Anima or Vocaloids. The original song, **_**The World Is Mine**_** in fact is not mine.**

**Claimer: I own the story.**

**+Vocaloid**

**Cast:**

**Kaito: Husky**

**Miku: Nana**

* * *

**The World Is Mine (Kaito version)**

Nana was walking down the road, and Husky was following her tail. He whipped around her and said, "You are the number one princess in the world. I know that, so you are my bride!" he smiled as he was slapped in the face.

"Stop following me!" she yelled at him as she ran away. _God, he's been like this for months now! Just last week…_

Nana was leaving the grocery store and Husky stepped in front of her, "by the way, did you have a hair cut? Let me pat you some for that." He reached for her head but it was pushed away.

Nana said in a low voice, "Husky, I told you to not fuss over me. It's really embarrassing."

He ignored the comment and when on, "new high heels, huh? That looks pretty good." He bent over to look at them closely and a wind picked up. In result, Nana's skirt flipped up, and she kneed him in the face as she ran away.

_And the other time I was at the train station..._

Nana was waiting for a train and Husky appeared in front of her, "to your one word, there isn't anything to add extra, right?"

Nana mumbled, "my one word: scram!"

"Now then, our hands are empty, so shall we hold our hands?" Husky reached for Nana's hand but she roughly pulled it away. "Acting like that, I know you're just pretending to be tough." He smiled at her, "so don't worry about it; you are cute today as you are any other day."

"Leave me alone, Husky…" Nana hissed.

_Oh, and that time when he broke into my house!_

Nana unlocked her front door and pushed it open. Her little pet dog walked over and she greeted it. a voice picked up, "number one princess in the world, any request?"

"That's you, Doggie, right?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll be there in a minute, so don't miss me so much. Who do you think I am?"

"A stalker," she mumbled.

Husky walked into view and said, "I am your knight."

"Right…" she went into the kitchen and opened the pantry.

"Hold it!" he grabbed her hand, "your pudding is in the fridge!"

Her face turned red, "you went through my fridge?!"

"Complaint, giving words too, they won't do a thing," he smiled at her.

_And that time when we met in the clothing store, in the girls section._

Nana filled through the clothes on the clearance section and saw Husky, "oh god…"

He fortunately, didn't see her but still he talked about her, "oh, what was that dress she wanted?" then he saw her and he rushed over, "what did you-"

"If you want me, get me a white stallion for my birthday on Saturday," Nana said looking away.

"Huh? What? A white horsy?" Husky smiled as he ran away.

_And that lead to the birthday incident; that was horrible._

Nana was hanging with her friends at her birthday party, in her backyard. The back door swung inward and Husky appeared, "let me take your hand," he rushed to her and spun her around, "a merry-go-round." He let her go and pulled in a cream stallion, "will you take this for now, please, my princess."

Nana froze, "you actually did it?!" she unfroze and stomped toward him, "leave and take that horse with you!"

Husky smiled, "acting like that, I know you are just pretending to be tough. Well, if you say that much," he put his face near Nana's, "I'll poke you 2, 3 times. Ok?" he smiled tenderly and poked her once, twice, three times; she smiled with malice and slapped him once, twice, three times, getting harder each slap.

_And the time we met at my sister's wedding._

"-you may now kiss the bride."

Nana's sister turned around and threw her bouquet into the crowd. Husky stepped in front of all the women and gracefully caught the flowers. He turned toward Nana and said, "Your own prince in the world," he thought about it and said aloud, "it's out of my character, though it's not bad actually."

"Husky," she grabbed him by his ear and dragged him away from the crowd of women, "what are you doing?! You've embarrassed me! I'm mortified to show my face!"

"I don't understand," he cocked his head to the left, then hung his head, "I guess I will never be…" he didn't finish his sentence. He frowned and went to get some champagne, still grasping the bouquet.

_And he met me in a restaurant._

Nana was finishing her food and Husky walked up, carrying a tray of dessert: "shortcake with strawberry on top? A meltingly delicious pudding by well-selected eggs?" he pushed the tray closer, "this one's giving me a sign." He pointed to the pudding.

"Could I try the shortcake for free?" she asked him, casually.

"Of course!" he gave her a slice and put his head near hers, "because you are my own princess in the world!"

_And the time last week...where he saved my life._

Nana was walking home with ten books piled high in her hands. She was coming to an intersection and started to briskly walk across the street. The light turned green and a car started to run in her direction. Husky was in his car when he saw this and jumped out of his car, ran to her, picked her up, and ran out of the street without dropping one book. He set her down and said, "you'll get run over, it's dangerous!" he blushed.

Nana blushed too and thanked him. Husky pressed the walk button and ran back to his car. Once he got in, the light turned green and he drove off.

::~~::~Back to present time~::~~::

Husky just smiled, "you're rather attracted to me, right?" he put his lips near her ear and whispered so softly Nana could barely hear it, "you love me?"

Nana smiled.

* * *

**This was requested by Grace Raven. She is a Vocaloid fan too. **

***smiles* I made Husky seem stalker-ish… DON'T KILL ME HUSKY FANGURLS! **

***ahem* anyways, this took me a long time to make so be happy with it! Or else!**


	3. Alice Human Sacrifice Lyrics Rewrite

**Disclaimer: all rights go the maker of Alice Human Sacrifice and the maker of +Anima.**

**Claimer: I made this lyrics version.**

**+Vocloid**

Cast:

Meiko: Rose

Kaito: Senri

Miku: Nana

Rin: Husky

Len: Cooro

Dream/Puppet Master (pulls the strings)/White Rabbit: Fly

* * *

**Alice Human Sacrifice**

In some place, was a dream, who dreamed it, was unkown. Such a truly tiny dream it was, the little dream thought, "I don't want to be vanishing like this, how do I get people to watch me?" The little dream thought and though, and came up with something. "If I get people to stray into me, and let them make the world!"

The first Alice was a woman of Cat;  
Who had a handful of claws;  
Sliced at anything in her path,  
Making a red path for herself.

That Alice was brought deep into the Forest,  
Locked up as a danger to the world.  
Unless you saw her path,  
Her life was unknown.

The second Alice was a man of Bear;  
Singing his way through Wonderland,  
He maddly sang his tune,  
And produced the Crazy World.

That Alice was a Rose;  
A crossed-eyed man shot,  
And he came out as the Bright Red flower,  
He'd always been.

The third Alice was a child of Bat;  
She charmed many in the Wonderland,  
And countless fell for it;  
A strange country was created.

That Alice was the contry's Queen,  
Possed by the dissorted dream,  
Afard to lose from death,  
She comaded from the summit of her country.

Following a small path in the forest,  
Having a drink beneath the Rosebush,  
An invitation arrived,  
The trump of Crow and Fish.

The forth Alice was twin children,  
Wandering through Wonderland for the fun of it,|  
Going through countless doors,  
They had just come.

The stubborn Fish and the intelligent Crow  
Came to be the closest to be the True Alice but…  
They have yet to awaken from their nightmare.  
I'm afraid they've lost their way.

* * *

**XP yippee! It's done! Now, this isn't a story, but it is lyrics. I just modified the original to match +Anima. It would be nice if you guys gave me a suggestion to do something. *hint* *hint* anyways, I hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Whale's Egg

**Disclaimer: I don't own +anima or the song Whale's Egg.**

**Claimer: I own the story.**

**+Vocaloid**

Cast:

Miku: Nana

Whale Egg: Husky

The mother: Margaret

* * *

**Whale's Egg**

Margaret and Nana were shopping in the market place. Many people lifted their wares and shoved them in their faces, neglecting to mention what they were. One of the merchants pulled out a slightly large speckled egg and asked, "would you like to buy this?"

Nana and Margaret turned toward the merchant and Nana's eye's sparkled, "can we get it?!" _wow! Who would have thought they would be selling these here?! I hope mama will buy me one._

"Huh?" she replied.

"Let me get only one thing," Nana begged, "because today we are having leftovers." She showed her oh so lovable puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, ok, Nana. How much, sir?" she asked, pulling out her purse.

"24 Gillah," he smiled, "a little discount for the pretty little lady here." He glanced at Nana.

They paid for the egg and finished shopping. After, they left for home.

As soon as the door swung open, Nana ran in, her egg in hand. She pulled out a small tank and filled it with water. Then she went outside, found twenty-three pebbles, and dropped them in the tank. Then she carefully placed the egg in the tank.

"It's spotted." Nana gazed at the egg in amazement. "Maybe it won't be born soon." She smiled and sang to it, "mister Whale; my ferry over the seven seas. I'll travel around the world, and I'll surely see things coming across a song. This one's mine. It came to me, I just know it! Next I see my friend stopping by and will be amazed!" she smiled and climbed into bed, for it was late. Margaret came in and turned the lights out.

::~~::~~::~~::

The next morning, Nana flung her bed sheet off her and ran to her tank. She gasped and she saw the egg snap in two and a small fish-like creature swam out of the debris of the egg. "the baby whale's cute tail, pushes forward, against the water.

Nana ran out of the room and grabbed some fish food that was conveniently in their pantry. She then ran back and said, "Only a little meal." She poured a pinch in and smiled.

After breakfast, she returned to the fish-creature and said, "you'll grow bigger soon, mister Whale. You're the voice of the seven seas, going 'till the end of the world. You are mine. I strive for the sea even more now."

::~~::~~::~~::

After a few days, the fish grew quite large. It had developed a long, scaly tail and glistened silver. Nana noticed this and tried to convince him not to grow.

"You try to grow big in a small place, but that means mama will take you to a bigger place." She tapped the glass. "We'll meet again, someday. Good-bye mister Whale."

::~~::~~::~~::

In a month, the fish had been moved to the pond in their backyard. One day, Nana was coming out to feed it when she saw a boy in the pond. "Who are you?" she asked.

The boy turned his head to face her, "Mister Whale." He smiled as he lifted his tail above the water line; it was a sparkly, silver fish tail.

* * *

**Whew, finally finished. ^^'**

**So very tiring. Well, not really. I did it in one sitting. But I staled quite a lot.**

**Anyways, this was requested by ****witchjuliana12****. This was fun to do. I love the ending. ^v^**


	5. Demon and the Daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Demon and the Daughter" or +Anima.**

**Claimer: I own the story.**

**+Vocaloid**

Cast:

Kaito: Cooro (Demon)

Miku: Franny (Daughter of the village)

Men: Rem (man who threatens Demon)

* * *

**Demon and the Daughter**

A young, cloaked bard sat on a wooden box playing Guqin silently singing. His words were soft and tender; "In the old, old days, it has been told that the kindhearted Black Demon and the daughter of a village had visted. I shall let you hear their tale." He stopped and stretched before continueing.

"at the end of the villege, in the forest, lies the house of the Demon. The daughter of the villege, blind, wandered to the house, unknowingly that it was the Demon's. when the Demon answers her desparet call, she smiles. He lets her in, and listens to her lovly words about her villege and man. The Demon, for the first time, learned about Man's feelings.

'I'll come again,' she says, leaving the Demon's house. "good-bye."

'you can't.' the Demon frowns. 'you cannot tell the path.'

"She just smiles as she wanders back to her villege. the Demon frowns and goes back into his house.

"the Demon, one day, feels a need to leave his home, and come to the entrance to the forest. He satifies the need and walks to the end of the villege. He gasped when he saw the girl he'd seen the other day.

'hello?' he calls to the girl.

"she perks her head up and answered, 'hello. Pehaps you are the man I met the other day?'

'yes, why are you here?' he asks walking closer.

'to meet you,' she replys reching her hand out toward his body. He gladly takes her hand in his own and they continue to chat.

"once there time is up, and the sun is setting, she asks, 'see me tomorrow?'

'of course,' he answers, letting her hand slip from his.

"A man views the event taking place and once she walks by him, he scolds, 'that 'man' you speak with, he is no man, but a Demon!' he looks over to the Demon recieding in the forest, "I see him now, he is a scary, frightening being.'

"the girl laughs, 'you cannot trick me, for I know this is a man.'

"the man growls and walks away. And the girl laughs as she walks to her home.

"in the night, the man who opposed the Black Demon, came to his lonely home in the forset. He broke in and cornered the Demon.

'you shall never see the girl again, and never to come near the villege.' the man commanded to the poor Demon, who was near crying with frightened eyes. The man pushed his torch toward the Demon. 'promise!'

"the demon widened his black eyes and promised the man this. The man smiled as his black hair covered his eyes. The man left the house and dropped the torch on the ground beside the Demon's house. The Demon noticed this right away and quickly left the burning house, keeping away from the man.

"in the morning, the girl waits like usual but the Demon does not arrive. She waits for a while and walks by him." He stops.

"only if you can remember me."

* * *

**I love this song! Grace Raven told me about it but I made this on my own. Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes or spelling is off, my computer is being mean. *kicks computer***

**Anyways, this is told by the Demon's POV. (point of view) and is only one long dialoge. Request? Review?**


	6. Circle You, Circle You

**WARNING!! IF YOU ARE FAINT HEARTED AND/OR DO NOT LIKE TO READ/IMAGINE ABOUT BLOOD AND/OR ARE SCARED OF WEIRD THINGS, DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING STORY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima or the Vocaloid "Circle You, Circle You."**

**Claimer: I own the story.**

**Plus Vocaloid**

Cast:

Miku: Nana

Luka: Cooro

Children: Senri, Rose, Franny, and Husky.

Scientist: Fly.

* * *

**Circle You, Circle You**

You enter an old building, out of the reach of the sun, you thought to be abandoned. It was old, the hallways were decaying. But, behind a door, was a dark black room filled with six children.

At once, they spoke all together: "we have been waiting for you! You took a very long time to get here, but we're so happy! Please play with us!"

You were so surprised; you fell backwards, into the hall.

The circled around you, clasping their hands together, chanting, "Circle you, circle you."

You stand, in the middle of the circle, each of their heads looking straight at you. You make a move to leave and the one with black hair stops you. "Please, don't try to run from us."

"Circle you, circle you…" they chant.

"What game will we play?" a child with light brown hair asks.

Nobody answers. The black-headed boy speaks up again, "before the moon sets again, can you play with us again?" it was almost as if that wasn't a question. In fact, you considered it was a statement, the way the boy said it.

"Circle you, circle you…" the children sing.

"Who surrounds you everywhere?" both the boy and girl say.

A man enters the hallway, where you stand. "The orphanage is deep within the green forest," he smiles as he pushes his square glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It's so no one can find the machines."

You glance at the smiling children then back at the man, saying nothing.

"It's made from a little child's brain," he says eerily. "Immortality built of children's pain."

The children quickly unwrap their hands from another and run over to the man. They circle him, grabbing their hands again. "Circle you! Circle you!" they smile.

It was the time to run, to leave this messed up place, but you couldn't. And you don't regret it.

"Circle you, circle you…"

The man smiled as he pulled out a long knife. You gasp, they seem to not care. "You just lost the game." He points to a small blue-headed boy with the knife. He smiles, kneeling on the ground.

But his smile disappears as the man slices the boy's head right of his neck. He cries in pain and blood splatters everywhere; it gushes from his neck and spills to his sides. The crimson liquid drizzles out of the decapitated head's mouth. But what surprises you is this:

The boy was holding his own head up, almost as if he was expecting to be beheaded.

But it doesn't last long; he drops his head, and It tumbles to the floor, covering it with blood.

You widen your eyes and step back, preparing to run. The man looks at you as if he just haven't murdered someone. "Don't run away. You're just the same." The man wipes the bloodstained knife on his white lab coat. "Before the moon sets aside, you cut off their necks as they cry."

"Circle you, circle you." They say to the boy. "Who surrounds you everywhere?"

"Even if your head is crushed in," surprisingly the blue-headed boy mumbles.

"Even if your eyes are taken," a girl with black hair says.

"We are the children who never die." The boy sits himself up right and picks up his head.

They laugh sweetly at you.

You break into a run. They call after you, "don't run away, you'll be missed!"

You look back; the blacked headed boy and the light hair girl have their hands around the headless boy singing, "Circle you, circle you."

"Please stay for a drink, we insist." They call after you, "you should come to play with us, play forever!"

"Circle you, circle you." The two chant around the boy.

You are just about to leave the exit when a voiced called from behind, "who surrounds you everywhere?" you hear a slash, your vision blurs and you fall down.

Dead.

* * *

**Wow, I think that was violent even for me. O_o anyway, this was requested by witchjuliana12. Thanks! This was really fun to make! And I hope this stays to the storyline. Sorry if it didn't. ^o^; I had to improvise at some points because the way I was telling the story.**

**I am sorry for how sucky my last story/chapter was. I kinda' was in a hurry and I screwed up.**

**Review? Request?**


	7. I Wish They'd Just Die

**WARNING, EXTREM AMOUNTS OF OOC-NESS LIE AHEAD. BEWARE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Not Kaito or +Anima. Thought it would be cool.**

**Claimer: I own the plot though.**

**+Vocaloid**

Cast:

Kaito: Igneous

Fly: Fly (couldn't think of a role for him. He doesn't have one in the song)

* * *

**I'd Wish They'd Just Die**

"Blast!" Igneous exclaimed, slamming down some papers.

"What's wrong, Iggy?" Fly asked the angered Igneous. Calling him "Iggy," didn't help.

"Don't call me that! And it's those blasted +Anima!" He grunted, ruffling his hair in frustration. "Their so annoying!"

"Come on, Iggy, +Animas aren't all bad," Fly said, patting his old friend.

"But they always ruin everything! Especially that Bear one!" Igneous plumped himself on his chair and straightening the papers on his desk. "They get in the way in my military missions! And their just kids! That's the worst of it!"

"Don't be such a killjoy; +Anima put a spark into our everyday lives!" Fly said, dreamily.

"I may be a killjoy, but you're an idiot," Igneous mumbled, scribbling on the paper.

"Fine, fine." Fly waved his hand, dismissing the subject. "So how was your day?"

"Good, save for the +Anima. Some of them raided our camp outside the city; I bet their from the slums," Igneous said, crumpling a piece of paper into a ball and tossing it into the waste bin. "Yours?"

"Meh." Fly sighed. "Martha dropped some valuable books and one of them got damaged; I cut her pay in half for it though."

"Finally taking some responsibility, huh?" he asked, turning towards Fly.

"Huh?" Fly asked, cocking his head to the right. "What do you mean?"

"Usually when something bad happens, you don't seem to care. But now you actually did something," Igneous explained.

"Oh…" he smiled. "Oh! That reminds me! I have some paperwork to turn in. see ya' later, Iggy!" Fly smiled as he left the room.

"Don't call me that!" Igneous called after the scientist.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

Igneous sighed and looked back at his papers, grunting, "I wish they'd just die." He sighed filling out a spot or two on his paper that lay in front of him.

He sighed. "Somewhere faraway, where I'm unfamiliar of; while I'm completely unaware and oblivious…" Igneous sighed, standing. "I'd wish they'd just die; I wish they'd die; I wish that they would just die~" he started to sing and dance around his office.

"I wish they'd die; I wish they'd die; I wish that they'd just die," He sang, smilling and dancing. "Somewhere faraway…I wish they'd just die; I wish they'd just die; I wish that they would just die! Somewhere over the rainbo…w," Igneuos stopped in mid-motion and stared at Fly, who'd reentered the room.

"Dropped my pen." Fly smiled angelicly, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**LOL I liked this chapter. Thought it wasn't the complete song because Iggy would just be singing WAY too much. XD **

**I thought this would match Iggy perfectly! Well…except for the singing and dancing part; but the wishing of death of +Anima was ok.**

**Wasn't it?**

**Review? Request?**


End file.
